Various interconnected applications may receive data transmitted by entities over which the operator of the interconnected application does not have direct control. In such cases, the quality of the data may not be immediately known. The operator of the interconnected application may therefore wish to impose some level of quality control over data received from entities other than the operator of the interconnected application.
Key-value databases may be employed in conjunction with interconnected applications. These may have advantages compared to conventional relational databases, due to various advantages such as improved scalability, availability, and performance. However, values inserted into a key-value database would generally be available to a consumer of the data prior to the imposition of quality control over the data.